


Make Up City

by paranormalsoaps



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Closet Sex, F/M, First Time, M/M, OT5 is mostly implied until last chapter, Praise Kink, Sexual Repression, Size Kink, Tags May Change, everyone is bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalsoaps/pseuds/paranormalsoaps
Summary: Zenigata’s first time with everyone in the Lupin gang, in chronological order.(I lied, there is definitely continuity)
Relationships: Arsène Lupin III/Zenigata Kouichi, Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Zenigata Kouichi, Jigen Daisuke/Zenigata Kouichi, Mine Fujiko/Zenigata Kouichi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 74





	1. Fujiko

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the album Make Up City by Caseiopea which I mostly listened to while writing this because listening to j-jazz and writing Lupin is *chefs kiss* (and using music for titles is easy lol). Just a note for the other chapters, I'll try my best to update quickly but I'm still new to posting my writing so it may take me a while.

Needless to say, Zenigata was shocked when, upon exiting the shower in just his towel, he saw Mine Fujiko sitting in an armchair across his hotel room, smoking a cigarette.

“Evening, inspector,” she said, with a smile, not being shy about looking him over.

“F-Fujiko!” He gripped the towel around his waist hard, praying to god it wouldn’t slip. He stood there, entirely unsure of what to do, taking in her casual position, her pale blue slip dress, her white heels, the diamond necklace glittering on her neck. Frozen, staring. Zenigata had only been appointed the head of the Lupin taskforce two years ago, and every run in with Fujiko had been entirely different from the last. She was completely unpredictable, incredibly smart (and equally beautiful); he could see why Lupin was so besotted with her.

Mentally cursing, he wildly tried to think of what to do, but his handcuffs were across the room, and he definitely didn’t want to try running in his current outfit. Fujiko seemed way too sure of herself, so he didn’t know what she had up her sleeve either. Water dripped down his neck from his damp hair, and sweat rolled down his chest from her gaze. She tilted her head, seemingly enjoying his discomfort.

“I came here for this,” Fujiko spoke, gesturing to a file on the table next to her that Zenigata had put there earlier in the evening. _Shit_. So there really was a good reason for not being allowed to take files out of the office.

“But it’s not the file I’m looking for.” She pouted. Zenigata subconsciously wet his lips.

She continued, “I really can’t be bothered to try breaking into ICPO offices to find the right one. So, it looks like the rest of my night is free. What do you say, Zenigata? Want to keep me company?”

She leant forward at that, elbows resting on her knees, face resting on her hands, giving Zenigata a perfect view down her dress. He flushed and looked away, heart hammering in his chest.

“Absolutely not. I could arrest you right now!” He turned back to look at her, and, realising that she hadn’t moved, quickly looked away again, blush deepening.

She grinned again (not the reaction he wanted), “And yet you haven’t, have you dear?”

Fujiko stood up, moving to stand in front of him. She ran a long, pointed nail under his chin, eyes on his lips. “You’re always thinking about work, aren’t you? Let me take your mind of things.”

He could smell her heady perfume, floral and light, and tried his best not to breathe in too much. Zenigata didn’t really want to arrest her, but he had to at least save face. “I- I’m an inspector and you’re just as criminal as Lupin.”

Her gaze met his and he struggled not to look away. “That hardly matters now, does it?”

Zenigata swallowed thickly. He was reminded of the second time he met her, in a restaurant in Paris. She had been just as playful, as intoxicating, as she was now. Maybe her flirting really had been genuine - but he couldn’t. Not with Fujiko. She didn’t _actually_ want him like that, did she? He was incredibly lonely, all hard edges and dishevelled, while she was beautiful, sophisticated, elegant even. Fujiko was so incredibly out of his league it was almost laughable. How could she possibly like someone like him?

Lost in thought as he was, he must have accidentally voiced his concerns out loud, as her eyes widened slightly, almost surprised. “Come on, Zenigata. Who wouldn’t want a man like you?”

She trailed her fingers down his bare arms, nails just shy of too sharp.

“Strong, handsome, determined…” she murmured, looking up at him. There were just a few inches of height difference between them, especially with the heels.

Zenigata still felt unsure. Self-conscious. He’d be lying if he said he’d never found her attractive, and his body was certainly on board with this, but…

“This is just another trick, isn’t it? To catch me out?”

“Love, I have nothing to gain from sleeping with you other than my own enjoyment. And yours of course.” She winked.

“But if you really need proof,” Fujiko continued, “I can show you.”

Her hand went to the zipper at the side of her dress, and before Zenigata could say anything, the thin straps slid off her shoulders and the dress was pooled around her ankles. Stepping out of her heels as well, she rotated slowly, showing off her body, clad in lacy white lingerie.

She faced him again. “See? No wires. And I promise there’s no hidden cameras.”

Zenigata was visibly sweating at this point. He tried to look away but his eyes were glued to her soft curves, the hint of muscles rolling beneath her smooth skin, the scars and old bullet wounds, the faint happy trail leading to her-

He was staring. “Uh,” he said intelligently.

She grinned, moving to stand closer to him again, hands resting on his chest. “Even Lupin doesn’t know I’m here. Mostly because if he did, I think he’d die of jealousy.”

Zenigata really didn’t have time to unpack that, and if he did he definitely would have exploded, because Fujiko’s hand was sliding down his chest to rest on his stomach. The tips of her fingers began teasing underneath the top of the towel, barely touching his skin.

His heart pounded and he felt himself twitch, almost painfully, at the feeling. He tried to rationalise. Fujiko really didn’t have any reason to sleep with him, other than supposed attraction, and while he had quickly been forced to learn that they loved to play tricks on him, this didn’t seem like one. She was alone, and genuine. He couldn’t deny his own attraction, either.

Her hand drifted further underneath the towel and his mouth instantly closed and he definitely didn’t make a single sound. Nothing close to a whimper at all.

“Would you like to continue?” He nodded fervently, jumping in the deep end, eyes squeezing shut as she stroked the skin on the tops of his thighs. She spoke right into his ear, “You’re pretty sensitive, Koichi.”

His knees nearly gave way at the use of his first name.

“When was the last time you had sex?”

Wait. His eyes snapped open. “Uh, we don’t have to talk about that, do we?”

She laughed, not meanly, pushing him down onto the bed and sitting astride him, his stomach doing flips – she moved too quickly for him to keep up in his foggy state. She pet his hair gently. “No, we don’t, but it would be nice to know how many years of sexual repression I’m dealing with here.”

It was his turn to laugh, albeit nervously. “It’s that obvious is it?”

Fujiko’s thumb gently stroked his jawline, feeling the faint stubble there. Waiting. Oddly enough, he didn’t feel entirely vulnerable or exposed like this.

“Well, there was uh... I mean around three years ago, I guess? That was the last relationship I uh. Had.”

She hummed, continuing her light caresses, watching his face. “But I can keep up. I think. I’m good for it.”

“Mmm, I’m sure you are, dear,” and Fujiko didn’t look entirely convinced, but before he could protest, she was leaning in and kissing him.

Her lips were soft and full and covered in a sticky lip gloss that tasted faintly like raspberries when they slid against his. He sighed into the kiss, his mouth opening. Fujiko’s tongue pushed in, exploring, licking gently and he felt a tug deep below his navel. His body relaxed against hers, his arms circling her waist to pull her closer, regretting it the instant he did so as she pressed up against his erection.

Zenigata jerked back, bright red, trying to stammer out an excuse but she just laughed. “Zenigata dear, if you weren’t a little hard by now, I’d be insulted.”

She toyed with his hair, curling a strand around her finger absently. When she spoke her voice was hushed, intimate, eyes half lidded. “Can I take a look, love?”

He nodded, mind too clouded to trust what he would have said if he spoke. Fujiko shifted off him to allow Zenigata to pull the towel away, the cool air hitting his skin. She quickly sat back in his lap, hands moving to touch him.

“God, baby look at you,” she cooed, stroking him to full hardness, his breath shaky as he exhaled.

“Just gorgeous,” she murmured, leaning in to kiss along his jawline, sucking a mark below his ear, making him jump in response. She continued, nipping his skin delicately and stroking his cock slowly, feeling him out, when he remembered himself and asked, “Can I um. See you too?”

“Of course,” and she leant back, reaching around to undo her bra, sliding the straps off her shoulders. Fujiko stood up to remove her underwear too, Zenigata watching, enraptured, and then he had a lapful of naked Fujiko (wearing nothing except the diamond necklace) and he hardly knew what to do with himself.

Sensing this, Fujiko took charge, pushing and positioning him until he was lying flat on the bed, with herself on top. She straddled his waist, not quite touching, hands on either side of his head. Zenigata couldn’t help but stare at everything, hands moving to rest on her waist.

“Darling,” she said, pointedly.

He winced a little, embarrassed, but she was smiling, kindly, why was so she so kind? “I- yeah.”

She guided his hand off her waist and between her legs where he tentatively touched her. God, she was warm and beautiful and, when he moved his hand further down, wet. He groaned at the sensation, cock throbbing, as he moved two fingers in slow circles over her clit. She hummed, pressing down into the motion, allowing him to test out the waters, his other hand coming to rest on her breast, squeezing gently. His callused thumb brushed her nipple, and she bit her lip, looking down at him, his eyebrows knitted in concentration.

Fujiko leant down, kissing him, their chests pressed together. He grunted, continuing his motions, relishing in the contact. He felt her move against his hand, a little rough, controlling the pace. She kissed over his neck, sucking marks that were definitely too high for a work collar, but he couldn’t bring himself to ask her to stop. Zenigata let her lead, just glad he could provide something good for her, gasping when she pushed against him hard enough the back of his hand rubbed against his dick.

All too quickly Fujiko pulled away again. “Can we try something, Koichi?”

“Huh? Uh, yeah.” Fujiko couldn’t help but grin at his dazed expression, his blown pupils, the flush that spread down to his chest.

“I want to sit on your face.” She carded her fingers through his hair as she said this, and he felt like he’d died and gone to heaven.

“Yes,” he replied, immediately, but still collected enough to try and deflect his eagerness, “I mean. Yeah. That sounds good. Really good.”

She was still grinding against his hand and god, the look she gave him, he would have done anything she asked. Fujiko crawled up, his hands falling away, as she positioned herself above his face.

He didn’t realise he’d stopped breathing until she said, “Koichi, are you okay?”

“You’re beautiful,” he said, eyes meeting hers and she grinned.

“I know,” and Fujiko pressed down into his open mouth, the taste of her exploding on his tongue.

He groaned, eyes rolling up into his head, squeezing shut when she fisted a hand in his hair, tugging to direct him where she pleased. He blissfully went, lapping at her entrance, sucking on her clit before returning to broader strokes, doing his best to alternate.

“Fuck, Zeni, are you sure it’s been three years?” she groaned, hips twitching as he laved his tongue over her. He felt himself leaking heavily against his stomach as she gripped his hair tighter, holding him closer.

“Use your hands,” Fujiko gasped, and he moved his hand from where it had been sitting between her shoulder blades, down to her entrance. Zenigata pushed his finger in, slowly, focussing his attention back on her clit with his tongue, feeling her clench briefly around him before relaxing. She was hot and wet on his mouth, he could happily lie there forever, pleasing her, watching her shift and moan against him.

“More,” and he obliged, adding a second finger, groaning when she jerked down into him, mind fogging over with the knowledge he was doing this to her, pleasing her. He felt light-headed, and it wasn’t just from the fact that her thighs were squeezing harder.

“Do you like that, baby? When I tell you what to do?” He couldn’t do much but moan in response, half-nodding, cock twitching against his stomach, aching.

Fujiko reached down, pressing his wrist away, pulling his fingers out. He tried not the think about how slick they were. Lifting herself up a few inches, she said, “Hold your tongue out for me, dear.”

He did so, and waited as she lowered herself down again, pressing her clit onto him.

“Just keep still,” and she began to move, slowly grinding against his flat tongue, the hand in his hair pulling his head forward slightly. Zenigata moaned into it, hands grasping the sheets as she fucked his face.

“That’s it,” she said, her voice high and shuddering, her hips speeding up, pressing down harder. He’d never been happier for Fujiko to use him. With every pass, her taste grew stronger and he was sure his mouth was watering against her. Her movements increased, and her thighs around his head grew tighter; it was almost painful, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. She was rutting, short, fast movements against his tongue, rolling, rolling, before she was gasping suddenly and pulling away.

Fujiko fell to the side, sitting in a heap next to Zenigata, breathing hard. “God, I nearly came,” she laughed, a hand coming up to her face, slightly embarrassed.

“I wouldn’t have minded,” he said, and she looked back down at him to see his dishevelled appearance. His hair was wrecked, sticking up at odd angles, and the lower half of his face was slick with herself.

“Come here.” She leant down to kiss him, thumb wiping at his lips before making contact, a little sloppy, needy. She pulled away and now Zenigata could see precisely what he’d done to her, could see the blush extending down her neck, her pupils as blown as his own.

They continued kissing, Fujiko over him, her hand slid down to stroke him. He bucked, overly sensitive, “Please.”

Fujiko, having quickly regained her composure, cooed, “Oh, you need some attention now, don’t you baby?”

Her hand circled him, gripping strongly. He looked down and the sight of her glittery white nails around his cock had him melting into the mattress. She kissed him again while circling a finger around the head, then the base, causing him to nearly jump out his skin.

“Can you- please,” he huffed, having lost nearly any sense of control. “I need…”

She looked at him, continuing her ministrations, sweat rolling down his temple. “Please fuck me,” he whimpered.

Fujiko captured his lips in a kiss, he could feel her smile. “Of course, dear,” she said. “Do you have any lube, though?”

“The drawer,” he pointed weakly at the bedside table and she reached over to pull out the half empty bottle.

“Been busy?” She asked, amusement in her eyes. He ducked his head, embarrassed, but then she was pouring lube over his dick, spreading it with her hand.

“Wait don’t you want a condom?” He could strangle himself, being turned on isn’t an excuse to forget, but she shook her head.

“Given your lack of ‘activity’,” she squeezed him, “I’m sure you’re clean. I am too, and we don’t have to worry about me getting pregnant either.”

He just nodded, dazed, comforted by her confidence. Positioning herself over him, she eased down. The head of his cock caught in her entrance and he moaned, hips jerking towards her. She held him down with one hand, while guiding him in with the other, groaning softly when he slid inside. Zenigata fisted the sheets, trying to hold still, to be good for her, to not rush things. She continued to slowly move downwards, the slide eased by Zenigata’s fingers from before.

When she was finally seated, Fujiko let out a breath she hadn’t realised she’d been holding, shifting from side to side, feeling him deep inside her, the slight stretch from his thick cock. She looked up to meet Zenigata’s gaze and saw the pained expression, his knuckles white where he held the sheets, all from holding himself still, waiting until she was ready.

“Perfect,” she murmured, then lifted her hips up and back down again in one swift movement, punching a breath out of Zenigata. Grinning, she continued moving, bouncing lightly on his hips, listening to his increasing moans. His hands shot out to grip her waist, not hard enough to leave bruises, ever the gentleman. He pulled her down to meet him, kissing her desperately, moaning into her mouth, tongue sliding wetly against hers. He could taste the remnants of her lip gloss, sweet, and groaned when she squeezed around his dick.

Zenigata’s hips were pushing to meet hers halfway; he reached a hand between them to rub at her clit, slick from the lube and herself. God, it felt so good, Zenigata was trembling, hand clammy where it held onto her, movements becoming more erratic as she continued to thrust against him. He was weak with it.

“So good for me, Koichi,” she said, grinding her hips in a slow circle, and she felt him jerk inside her.

“Fujiko, I- Please I’m so close,” he was gasping, a total mess, but his hand was diligently working at her clit, and she wasn’t far behind.

“So, so gorgeous,” she said, giving a quick peck on his lips. “Go on, love. Come for me.”

He melted, hands squeezing as she thrust against him just that bit harder, back arching as he came. He pulsed, hands holding her close, continuing to push, albeit weakly, into her, shuddering over and over as she squeezed him.

Zenigata continued rubbing at her, babbling, “Please, please,” as she continued driving herself onto his cock, when she came. He was shaking, oversensitive, as she squeezed around him for what felt like forever, continually rolling her hips as the waves passed over her.

He came to, moments later, both orgasms having short-circuited his brain. Fujiko was tucked against him and they were both breathing hard. She lay there stroking his chest gently and he basked in the warm feeling. Circling his arm around her, he turned, kissing her gently, chastely.

Zenigata couldn’t help the sudden sinking feeling in his stomach. “I guess you’ll want to go soon.”

To his surprise she replied, “I can stay the night. If that’s okay with you.” She seemed oddly shy, and he smiled, never having thought he’d make Mine Fujiko nervous to ask to stay with him. He nodded, warmth blooming in his chest.

“I’d like that.” She settled back against him, satisfied, and he drifted off to the sensation of her gently stroking his hair, his arm around her, their bodies pressed comfortably together.


	2. Lupin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lupin, Jigen, Goemon and Zenigata are invited to a luxury venue for a mysterious party! Absolutely nothing can go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off the mention of Lupin and Zeni's first time in my previous fic, but you don't need to have read that. Took some loose inspo from some fanart on
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/lupzeni/status/1351359745437872128?s=20)
> 
> too. Enjoy!

Austria. Zenigata had arrived last night, spending time in his hotel getting ready for the evening. There was a semi-formal event taking place in an incredibly large chalet, which he had been invited to for no apparent reason.

Well, there was a reason, a congratulations of sorts for his hard work at Interpol. When he had attempted to conduct a search on the owners who had invited him, however, he had seen no connection to himself or the ICPO whatsoever. Incredibly suspicious. Yet he had received news that Lupin and his gang were also attending, so he would be hard pressed to pass up an opportunity like this.

He had spent the evening attempting to make himself look more formal, but was met with difficulty. He stupidly only brought his usual suit, which was, to put it lightly, a bit worse for wear after years of chasing Lupin in it. At the last minute he decided to ditch his hat, hoping his hair was combed well enough. His coat remained as he exited the hotel, hailing down a taxi, giving him one last piece of comfort. Events like these were never Zenigata’s forte.

So, there he stood, near a table full of cheese boards (he was struggling to remember the fancy name for them) quietly drinking his flute of champagne, feeling incredibly out of place. Beautiful men and women mingled about, in clothes much more expensive than his, laughing and seemingly having a good time, all while celebrating something Zenigata couldn’t quite figure out.

It was as he was eyeing up the pastry table across the room that he saw someone stand in front of it, blocking his view. Someone who looked remarkably like Lupin. _Shit!_

He began marching over, hand reaching instinctively for the handcuffs in his coat, before remembering that he had to hand his coat over to the cloakroom when entering earlier. Before he could announce his presence to Lupin, hand reaching for Lupin’s shoulder, Lupin grabbed his wrist tightly. “Don’t say anything.”

He opened his mouth to protest, but Lupin gritted out, “I mean it.”

Perplexed, Zenigata stood there, staring at the side of Lupin’s face while he continued to nonchalantly pick out a pastry. Lupin gestured for him to do the same, so he did, reluctantly, waiting for an explanation. His hands twitched with the effort of restraining himself from doing _something_.

“This party’s a trap,” Lupin finally stated.

Zenigata rolled his eyes, _yeah right_. 

“I’ve got no reason to lie to you, Pops. Tell me you haven’t noticed we appear to be celebrating nothing?”

He nodded slightly.

“Normally you could put it down to just some rich people throwing a party for the sake of it, but-“

Lupin stopped suddenly, as someone else came to the table. Zenigata watched as he smiled brightly, no sense of concern on his face. He was struck with how well Lupin was able to fit into environments such as these, how he could probably charm his way through every attendee.

Lupin spoke, continuing as if nothing happened when the other guest moved off. “We’re the only ones with specific invites. And searching around for information on the owners brought up nothing.”

“I had the same results.” He had to agree with Lupin’s reasoning. The whole event stank of something fishy going on, but he wondered if, with Lupin here, he’d ever get to the bottom of it.

Lupin just continued, finally grabbing a croissant, turning back to face the crowd. He opened his mouth to say something else, but then the lights cut out.

Five minutes of mayhem later and Zenigata was pounding through the hallways of the chalet, desperately trying to find Lupin. They had gotten split up in the chaos, and if the gunshots and angry shouts from the owners had been any indication, they were both right about this being a trap. Most of the guests appeared to be uninvolved, which good for them, but he still hadn’t figured out why this was happening.

He couldn’t help the sharp spike of worry inside him at the loss of Lupin – he hadn’t been associated with Lupin long but already he knew he couldn’t deny the deeper feelings he felt for the man. It was unbelievably unprofessional, and put his job in jeopardy, but there was nothing he could do about it.

Turning a corner, Zenigata pounded down another hallway, the owner’s security having lost track of him a few turns back. It was as he was speeding past the miscellaneous rooms that a hand shot out and grabbed him, yanking him through one of the doorways.

In the dark of the small room he panted, heart beating out of his chest, waiting for the sound of a gun, the sting of a punch, a knife. It never came. Instead, he heard a familiar voice.

“Hey, Pops.”

He couldn’t help the full-body sigh of relief, sagging back against the door. “Lupin, you’re safe.”

“Of course I am, Pops. Are you injured?”

“No.” His head was slowing its spinning.

Lupin hummed. “Good.”

They stood there in the dark together, their chests bumping with each breath. Zenigata was just noticing how tight it was in, what appeared to be, a small cupboard. He could smell Lupin’s cologne.

“We should probably wait for a while. Jigen and Goemon are taking care of things.”

“Right.” Zenigata wet his lips, feeling a slight wave of nervousness.

Four years now he’d been chasing Lupin. This wasn’t their first time teaming up, but it certainly was Zenigata’s first time alone with him, at least, without the immediate need to arrest him. The first time, it had felt almost wrong, like he was going against everything he’d been trained. He’d quickly learnt that Lupin himself wasn’t a bad person, though, and far from it. Yet he’d also learnt a lot about Lupin’s love of luxury, his pride, his ego, his flirtatious attitude. He’d caught Lupin in many compromising positions before, and- shit why was he thinking about this now?

Zenigata’s eyes had adjusted better to the darkness, and he could see Lupin in front of him, that Lupin was staring at him. He flushed, reaching up to adjust his collar.

“You okay there, Zeni?” He felt Lupin shift, brushing up closer to him.

“I- yeah. I mean… what have you been up to?” He cringed at his attempt at small talk.

Lupin snorted. “Running from bad guys. Same as you, I assume.”

They fell into a lull, and Zenigata desperately thought of something to say. He shifted, uncomfortable, but in doing so, knocking something over behind him, causing him to push forwards. Into Lupin.

He wheezed, cursing, trying to turn to move what had fallen but he couldn’t, one hand splayed against the wall to prevent him from collapsing on top of Lupin.

“Just let me-“ Lupin said, hands moving behind him, trying to shift whatever it was but he couldn’t do anything either. It was stuck.

Conceding defeat, Lupin’s arms dropped, and he sighed. “If you wanted to get closer to me Pops, you could have just asked.”

Zenigata grew red, thankful for the dark that mostly concealed them. He didn’t speak, unsure of how his voice would come out. He hoped with all his life that Lupin couldn’t feel how hard his heart was beating, pressed chest to chest as they were. He was sweating with it – He’d never been so close to Lupin and it was doing his head in. Months, years, of shameful pining, only to be stuck in a closet with the centre of his devotion.

Lupin certainly seemed to be at ease with the situation. “You know, you’re a big man, Zenigata.”

Zenigata’s eyes widened. What the hell was he supposed to say to that? Then Lupin’s hands rested on Zenigata’s hips.

“Fujiko mentioned something about that.”

He sputtered, mind running wild, heading straight towards the gutter. “What- I don’t even-“

He could see Lupin’s smug grin.

“Come on, you knew she would have told us.”

Something ran through Zenigata at that, not entirely pleasant. If Lupin was just using him because it was convenient… “Lupin if you’re just playing games or,” he stumbled over the word, “horny, I’m not just some-“

But Lupin was cutting him off, hands circling to his back. “Didn’t Fujiko tell you? I would have assumed she did. She likes holding things over me.”

“Tell me what?” He felt mildly sick, but excited at the same time, his mind and body caught between two paths.

“I do, in fact, find you attractive, Pops. Most of us do.”

“What?”

He could practically hear Lupin’s eyeroll. “Geez, Pops you sleep with a woman like Fujiko and still don’t think you’re hot shit? That’s some top-level modesty.”

Zenigata was at a loss for words. Lupin continued, “I thought she already went over this with you.”

She had. That was a year ago (their first time at least) and he had gotten slightly better at seeing himself in that way. If the number of times people involved in Lupin’s cases had hit on him, alongside the fact Fujiko hadn’t gotten bored with him yet, were any indication, then he was, in fact, attractive. His confidence had grown with this, possibly also with age. Lupin could still help him out, though.

“Yeah but, I think,” he steeled himself, swallowing thickly. “I think I might need some help.”

Zenigata’s face was burning, but he did his best to hold Lupin’s gaze. Lupin just broke into a grin, tugging on his tie, pulling him closer, thigh nudging between his legs. “Yeah?”

He nodded, chewing his lip, watching Lupin watch him. “You want me to tell you how handsome you are?”

He turned his head to the side, overcome with emotion. He couldn’t say yes, but he wanted Lupin to. It was something he never tried to label within himself, tried to ignore because it was just embarrassing, but he really did love when his partners spoke to him in bed. Especially when it revolved around himself.

Lupin pulled harder on his tie, leaning close to his ear, breath tickling the skin there. Zenigata’s knees felt weak. “You really are gorgeous, love.”

He continued, “Do you know how many times you’ve distracted me while on a job? When I’ve been busy trying to work and you’re there, looking so beautiful. I’ve nearly given up sometimes, just so I can stare at you instead.”

“That’s not true,” Zenigata said, feverish.

“Oh, isn’t it dear? Ask the others, they’re always complaining about it. ‘Can you stop staring at Zenigata for five seconds, Lupin?’” He did a poor imitation of Jigen, making both of them smile, relaxing Zenigata.

Lupin’s hands were rubbing at his back. “Mmm, just gorgeous.”

He leant in again, kissing his jawline, causing Zenigata to inhale sharply. He sucked the skin there, lightly, not enough to leave a mark. He tugged on his earlobe and Zenigata did his best to swallow a moan. “So big too. I bet you’re big all over, aren’t you?”

Zenigata was barely able to stand at this point. He was shivering at Lupin’s touch, as his hands slid to the front of Zenigata’s pants, resting on his belt buckle. “Are you going to let me find out, Koichi?”

“Yes,” he said, pushing into Lupin’s hands as they made short work of the buckle and zipper, sliding into his boxers. Lupin groaned when he got his hand around him, pulling him out, stroking him, Zenigata’s cock already hard.

“God you really are big,” Lupin said as Zenigata pushed his hips forward, thrusting into Lupin’s fist, a hand gripping his shoulder. He felt desperate, like something inside him had snapped. He leant in and kissed Lupin for the first time. He moaned into it, Lupin’s fist growing tighter, feeling a tingling in his limbs. Lupin’s lips were soft against his own chapped ones, and Zenigata’s mouth opened easily under his when he pushed his tongue forwards.

Lupin pulled back and Zenigata tried to follow, but his thumb rested on his chin, stopping him. “Let me look at you, dear.”

He couldn’t deny Lupin anything, so he let him despite his own self-consciousness, shaking as Lupin continued stroking him, eyes roaming over him. One of Lupin’s hands came up to his tie, loosening it, undoing the first few buttons to push his shirt aside, gaining access to his chest. His hand slid in, groping him, fingers finding a nipple quickly, squeezing it. He bucked into Lupin’s fist, who grinned, repeating the action.

“You really do look good like this, Koichi.” He shuddered. Lupin’s hand sped up and, wow, he was suddenly way too close, way too quickly. Zenigata put a hand on Lupin’s wrist, trying to slow him down.

Lupin just shook his head, brushing Zenigata’s hand off, speeding up again.

“I want to watch you come, Koichi.”

His hand was twisting over Zenigata, smearing his precum, bring him closer and closer. Lupin’s other hand was on his back, pushing them together, Zenigata’s thigh brushing up against Lupin’s erection. He buried his head against Lupin’s neck, breathing in the smell of him – sweat, gunpowder, expensive cologne. His hand was squeezing Lupin’s shoulder and he’d lost his control, hips pushing into Lupin’s fist, faster, faster.

With a final twist, Zenigata gasped, coming over Lupin’s fist. He trembled as Lupin continued to stroke him through the aftershocks, talking sweetly into his ear. Zenigata was barely able to process it all, ears ringing, distantly aware of Lupin wiping him up with a handkerchief.

“Let me-“ he was broken off by a gasp as Lupin thumbed at the head, oversensitive. He shot him a look, which just earnt him a smug smile. He soon wiped it off Lupin’s face though when he finished, “Let me suck you.”

Lupin’s eyes were wide, and he was nodding. “Yeah,” he said, watching as Zenigata dropped to his knees in the cramped space. “Yeah, okay.”

Zenigata couldn’t help the small thrill that went through him at making Lupin almost speechless. He waited, watching while Lupin fumbled to undo his belt, pulling his cock out. Zenigata reached out a hand to gently stroke it, movements a little sloppy from his orgasm, eyes flicking up to watch Lupin’s face. Despite the burn in his cheeks, he maintained eye contact as he leant in, mouth closing around the head of Lupin’s cock, sucking lightly. Lupin sighed, a hand resting on Zenigata’s shoulder, squeezing.

He dropped his gaze, tonguing the slit before taking more of Lupin into his mouth. His dick wasn’t exactly small, but he wasn’t as big as Zenigata, a little on the thin side too, just like the rest of him, so it was no real challenge to take him down. His nose bumped against his hand where it held Lupin’s dick in place, and he swallowed, once, heart tugging at the small moan it pulled from Lupin.

“Fuck.”

Zenigata made the mistake of looking up at that and nearly died at the sight, at the loving look Lupin was giving him. He did his best to keep going, but Lupin wasn’t helping, carding a hand through his hair, murmuring, “Perfect, just perfect.”

He continued, beginning to bob his head as he sucked Lupin, swallowing when he reached the base, tonguing his slit when he came back to the head. Lupin’s breath was steadily growing ragged as Zenigata moved, the occasional moan slipping out, each one a small achievement. He felt Lupin’s hips jerk forwards slightly and went dizzy with the knowledge he was pleasing Lupin. He wanted to make him come.

Lupin’s hand gripping his shoulder impossibly tight made him realise he probably was about to. He sped his movements, hollowing his cheeks, before taking Lupin all the way again, head bumping the back of his throat, holding himself there. He swallowed, throat squeezing Lupin, over and over. Lupin’s hands were pushing at him, “Zenig- Koichi, I’m gonna-“ but Zenigata held fast.

Lupin shuddered, bending over Zenigata, hands pushing him down, holding him in place, when he pulsed, coming down his throat. Lupin was babbling nonsense, gasping as he came, hips rutting and jerking. When he came down from his high, he collapsed back against the wall, breathing hard, slipping out of Zenigata’s mouth.

“Holy shit,” he said, and Zenigata just rested his head on Lupin’s hip, tired. Lupin hauled him up for a messy kiss, tasting himself on Zenigata’s tongue. It felt intimate, strangely more so than their previous activities.

They both slowly calmed down, until they were simply leaning together, enjoying each other’s closeness. Lupin had tucked them both back into the pants, fixing Zenigata’s shirt and tie, pressing a chaste kiss on his mouth. “Does that prove anything to you, love?”

Zenigata couldn’t help but smile, nodding. He opened his mouth to say something, but then there was a knock at the door.

“Lupin, is that you?” It was Goemon’s voice. Impeccable timing as always.

Lupin sighed, seeming disappointed. “Yeah, Pops and I are in here.”

There was the sound of talking, but they couldn’t quite make out what was being said, before the door opened, light flooding into the room. Goemon cleared the mess of cleaning supplies that had forced them closer, and Lupin and Zenigata exited, out into the hallway. Jigen was leaning against the opposite wall, gun in hand.

“We’ve got about two minutes to get out of here.” He looked at Zenigata. “You should probably take a different exit than us.”

Lupin nodded, adjusting his jacket, the only hint of their previous activities being the slight flush to his cheeks. Zenigata was sure he looked a mess, as Jigen and Goemon shared a look, but said nothing. He couldn’t help but feel disappointment as they began to head off in one direction, Lupin following. Zenigata stood there, unsure of what to do, until Lupin called out, “Next time, I’ll take you to dinner first, Pops!”

His face burned, and Jigen was grinning but then they were off, running, leaving Zenigata to stand in the hallway alone. Sighing, he turned the opposite way, jogging off to find an exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not entirely sure how I feel about this one but yeah. idk why the link is so janky lol


	3. Jigen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jigen feels bad about his last job with Lupin, so he visits Zenigata to make it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, Jigen's kind of hard to write so I had to keep restarting this one. Still not entirely sure how I feel about it but enjoy! One of the earlier versions of this I did like, so I'll probably post it as a separate fic later.

When Jigen showed up at Zenigata’s hotel room, he felt an intense wave of déjà vu. Zenigata had come back from a long day at ICPO offices, ready to order some room service and turn in for the night, but there was Jigen, standing on his table, removing the batteries from the smoke detector.

“Oh, hey Zenigata.” Jigen looked over his shoulder briefly, before returning to his task.

Zenigata just sighed and took off his coat and hat, sitting on the bed. Despite the fact that it was still his life mission to catch Lupin, he’d certainly grown closer with them over the years. Jigen climbed back down again, pocketing the batteries, and immediately lit a cigarette. To his surprise, Jigen passed it over, lighting another. He took a long drag – it wasn’t the brand he usually got but it was nice, if a little strong. Jigen reached over to the small window next to him and pushed it open, blowing smoke out into the night air, kicking his legs up on the table. The sound of laughter drifted up from the café across the street.

When Jigen seemed like he wasn’t going to say anything, Zenigata removed his jacket too, loosening his tie. He could feel Jigen watching his movements.

“I take it you’re here alone?”

Jigen wasn’t one for emotion talk, Zenigata knew that, but he had a feeling he knew why Jigen was here. Two days ago, Jigen and Lupin had screwed him over pretty badly in their latest job. The reprimanding he had gotten was almost worth it when he heard that Jigen had been left in the dust too, when Fujiko showed up.

“Look that wasn’t-“ Jigen cut himself off. He shifted, uncomfortable in his chair. “I can’t speak for Lupin and I’m not going to try to, but I didn’t mean for that to happen. I didn’t want you to get injured.”

Zenigata unconsciously rubbed at the wound in his shoulder – he’d been stabbed by the security at the mansion after it all went to shit.

“Still did.” Zenigata knew he was being a dick and sighed. “Just forget about it.”

Catching Lupin was supposed to have been relatively simple. But when Lupin neglected to let Zenigata know that the organisation he was robbing was interested in killing Zenigata alongside himself, things went south very quickly. He was lucky no one died, and while Lupin had seemed relatively flippant about it, he had overheard Jigen berating him in the chaos.

Jigen was eyeing his shoulder. “Can I take a look?”

Zenigata nodded. He wasn’t entirely sure why Jigen would want to see, but he had no complaints. He had managed to get to a hospital to have it stitched but keeping up with work meant that he hadn’t been able to take much care of it - it’d be nice to have someone check over it instead of struggling in the mirror. He quickly regretted his decision as he realised he’d have to take off his shirt in front of Jigen. Self-conscious, he continued anyway, undoing the buttons while Jigen moved off to the bathroom, coming back with a first aid kit. Thankfully, he was wearing an undershirt.

Jigen sat down on the bed next to him. Wordlessly, as if he’d done it a thousand times before, Jigen peeled off the dressing. He dabbed at the stitches, wiping away the small amount of blood that had seeped out during the day, cleaning the wound. When Jigen put a new dressing on, his hand lingered.

Zenigata had half expected him to leave, but he continued to sit there. “I can make it up to you,” Jigen said, his hat pushed up, exposing his eyes through his heavy fringe. His gaze flicked down to Zenigata’s lips.

Zenigata choked. “Jesus, you don’t have to- I mean, I’m upset but I wouldn’t make you-”

“I want to.”

And Zenigata really looked at Jigen then, and he seemed to be telling the truth, but he was almost always impossible to read. Lupin had hinted at Jigen’s attraction to Zenigata before, but it was still surprising. Jigen who was so quiet and mysterious, who always knew exactly what he wanted and how to get it, was interested in _him_. Zenigata nodded, face flushed.

Jigen stubbed his cigarette in the ashtray, plucking Zenigata’s out of his fingers to do the same, before standing in front of him. He removed his hat, placing it on the table behind him. Zenigata couldn’t help but look over him, his lean physique, his inky black hair, his long, long legs. He swallowed.

“What do you want to do?” Jigen was slowly removing his clothes as he asked him, fingers working methodically on his shirt buttons. Was it a requirement in joining the Lupin gang to be so incredibly confident when it came to sex?

He wet his lips and tried to think of an answer but Jigen’s hands were at his belt, undoing the buckle and Zenigata was finding it hard to concentrate.

He realised Jigen had stopped, his pants open but not removed. Zenigata looked up. “Kiss me.”

Given their positions, Jigen had to stoop down to do so, but their lips connected and Zenigata just melted, mouth opening under his. The roughness of his beard against his face was new, but it was pleasant, grounding. Jigen’s hand rested on Zenigata’s good shoulder, pushing him back slightly to fix the angle, licking deeper into his mouth. Zenigata sighed shakily, one hand propping him up against the bed while the other ran over Jigen’s waist, his ribs. All too quickly, Jigen pulled back. “My turn.”

He dropped to his knees in front of Zenigata, hands resting on Zenigata’s thighs. Their eyes met and Jigen was reaching forwards, undoing Zenigata’s belt, tugging his pants open, a hand sliding in. Zenigata held his breath as Jigen pulled him out, watching Jigen’s eyes widening. He heard Jigen curse under his breath as his hand slid around him, squeezing him. “Shit you’re huge.”

Zenigata huffed, embarrassed, but Jigen couldn’t take his eyes off his cock. “Why are you all so- not that I’m complaining but, you guys are really into the size thing.”

Jigen just grinned and something felt distinctly sleazy about it, but then he was sucking the head of Zenigata’s cock in his mouth and he couldn’t find it in himself to object any further. He breathed in sharply, hips jerking forwards, accidentally pushing himself down Jigen’s throat but he just moaned around him, eyes sliding shut at the sensation. Zenigata watched, amazed, as Jigen swallowed, seemingly unbothered by the obtrusion. His throat squeezed tightly again and shit, Zenigata was so hard, too quickly, he could see stars.

Jigen pulled off, breathing laboured, but then he was licking over Zenigata, tongue tracing the thick vein, lapping at him. His beard tickled the inside of Zenigata’s thighs, which were shaking with the effort of keeping himself still. Zenigata reached forward, resting his hand in his thick hair.

“Don’t pull it,” was all Jigen said, before diving back in again, taking him nearly to the hilt in one movement. Zenigata didn’t pull, but his hand clenched Jigen’s hair as his tongue pillowed against the underside of his cock, pressing hard just below the head. Zenigata whimpered, thighs pressing together around Jigen’s head. Jigen’s hand squeezed the base where it held his cock and Zenigata’s back arched into the feeling. Zenigata had never been one for endurance, and if Jigen kept going like he was it would be over in minutes. Reluctantly, he pushed at Jigen’s shoulders, but then he did _something_ with his tongue, and he was gasping “Please, please,” shivering, trying to hold himself together.

Eventually, Jigen pulled off with a wet _pop_ and Zenigata was a mess, with barely anything having been done to him. He felt Jigen’s hot breath blow against his skin and his cock jumped – his hand was clenching and unclenching the bedsheets.

“You okay?”

He looked down and Jigen was staring up at him, head resting between his thighs. Jigen’s hair was messed up from where Zenigata had held on and he just nodded, “Yeah.”

“Good, ‘cause I wanna ride you.”

Zenigata looked up at the ceiling and did his best to breathe slowly at that. When he looked back, Jigen was stripping off the rest of his clothes, Zenigata quickly doing the same, moving back to lie on the bed.

Jigen crawled over him, settling between Zenigata’s spread legs, giving Zenigata an eyeful of his exposed, flushed skin. He kissed him again, Zenigata’s skin on fire where they touched, sliding together. His hair was brushing against Zenigata’s forehead and he felt oddly calm at the intimacy of it. Zenigata mouthed over his neck, sucking light marks, feeling Jigen’s speeding pulse.

He heard something drop on the bed next to his head and looked over to see a bottle of lube Jigen had apparently brought with him. He took the hint and pick up the bottle, dripping some lube onto his fingers before reaching down and pressing at Jigen’s hole. His breath hitched at that, stilling his movements, and feeling like he’d won a prize, Zenigata pushed forward, sliding a finger in. He tried to go slow, but Jigen was pushing back against it, taking him all the way to his knuckle.

Jigen held himself up while Zenigata slowly fingered him, jerking whenever he brushed against his prostate, circling it slowly. He was sensitive but pushy, grinding back and forwards. He leant heavily on one hand, using the other to loosely jerk Zenigata, smearing his precum.

Jigen’s eyes were shut, allowing Zenigata the privacy to properly look at him, the way the streetlights bounced of his brown skin, the dark hair all over his body, the numerous scars mirroring his own. Jigen bit his lip as Zenigata added a second finger, flush high on his cheeks and Zenigata never thought he’d looked more beautiful.

He was sliding in a third alongside the other two when he glanced down and saw Jigen’s cock leaking liberally against his stomach, dark at the tip. He reached down and barely even wrapped his hand around it before Jigen was batting it away, gritting out, “Don’t.”

Zenigata smiled at that, glad to know he wasn’t the only being worked up, letting his hand drop. Jigen just grumbled, pulling his fingers out, taking hold Zenigata’s dick, grabbing more of the lube. For someone who could lie doing nothing for days at a time, he was incredibly impatient when it came to sex.

He slicked Zenigata’s cock up, enough that Zenigata could feel it dripping _down_ , before he positioned himself over it. Jigen teased him, rubbing the tip against his hole, making Zenigata’s breath stutter, feeling his hole twitch, before slowly pushing down. He only got an inch in before he had to stop; Zenigata swore he heard him mutter, “So big.”

He was barely in but Jigen perfect and hot and squeezing around him, Zenigata had to grab Jigen’s narrow hips to calm himself. Jigen was maybe squeezing him a little too hard though.

“You’re kind of, uh tight. Are you sure you don’t want-“ But Jigen was sliding down again, taking another inch, two, and Zenigata’s sentence flew out the window.

“Oh please, god, that’s, wow Jigen.” His hands were gripping Jigen’s hips hard and he had that grin again, that made something funny twist in Zenigata’s chest. He was so, so tight around him Zenigata was close already, sweating hard.

“Sorry,” Jigen said, relaxed. “It’s been a while since I had someone this big,” and he sat down heavily against Zenigata’s hips, taking him the rest of the way, forcing Zenigata’s breath out of him.

Jigen leant down and mouthed his neck, licking away the sweat, pressing kisses to his Adam’s apple where it bobbed in his throat. He was rocking his hips, grinding and Zenigata could have lain there all night, wrapped up in Jigen’s long limbs, whimpering and shivering. As it was, he settled for circling an arm around Jigen’s back and pulling him close, his dick rubbing where it was caught between their stomachs.

They continued like that, Jigen grinding down against Zenigata while he held the two of them together, their rocking steadily speeding up. Zenigata kissed down Jigen’s chest, tonguing a nipple and savouring the noise it pulled from Jigen. While he lapped at him, Zenigata closed his hand around Jigen’s dick to properly touch him, feeling Jigen shift his movements to thrust forward into his hand and back onto his cock.

Jigen was almost bouncing now, leaning away so he could fuck himself on Zenigata. He put a hand behind him to hold himself up and Zenigata couldn’t help running his hands over Jigen, marveling at the sight. It felt so good, he must have a lot of experience – and wow the images that brought into mind certainly didn’t help Zenigata keep his cool. His cock bobbed with his movements and Zenigata wished he had taken the time to get his mouth on him. Jigen couldn’t keep it up for long though, and was soon back to just simply grinding, rolling his hips hard. “Do you wanna swap?”

He sounded out of breath and Zenigata would have done anything he asked, so he simply flipped them over, cock twitching when he heard the moan it ripped out of Jigen. He had to guide himself back in, the movement much easier now he had stretched to properly accommodate him. Jigen pulled his legs back, resting them on Zenigata’s shoulders, thighs pressed against Zenigata’s chest. His shoulder twinged at having to hold himself up – as much as he wanted to savour it, he’d have to pick things up. Unfortunately, though, it just made the cheap hotel bed squeak with every movement, Zenigata wincing at the sound.

It didn’t seem to bother Jigen, who lay there, idly jerking himself while Zenigata fucked him for all he was worth, grinning up at him. The entire scene felt incredibly dirty to Zenigata, the wet sounds of their activity adding to it, which just made his cock throb harder as he pounded into Jigen. Jigen pulled him down, wow he didn’t realise he was that flexible, to kiss him open mouthed and sloppy. He sucked on Zenigata’s tongue and his hips stuttered, shivering.

Grunting he sped up the pace, wrapping his own hand around Jigen’s where it stroked his cock to try and push him further along, arms almost shaking with the effort. Jigen was pushing back, hips rolling to meet him, tongue virtually down Zenigata’s throat as they kissed. Zenigata shifted to try and ease the strain on his arms and Jigen moaned suddenly, loudly, voice rough when he said, “Right there.”

Zenigata thrust again and Jigen moaned again and soon he was making small little _ah’s_ with each movement, Zenigata doing his best to hit that spot every time. If the way Jigen arched his back and dug his fingers into Zenigata’s shoulder blades were any indication, he was succeeding, bringing Jigen closer, closer. He groaned against Jigen’s lips, hand rough as Zenigata stroked him, pressing his palm against the head, twisting around his length. Suddenly Jigen was groaning and pulling Zenigata close, legs slipping down to around his waist, and he was coming, squeezing impossibly tight around Zenigata, over and over, coming between their stomachs. Zenigata kept fucking him through it, until Jigen collapsed under him, pressing wet kisses onto Zenigata’s jaw.

He winced as he pulled out, still painfully hard, unconsciously rubbing himself against Jigen’s thighs. Jigen grabbed his forearm, stopping him. “Come here,” he said, patting the space next to his head, movements loose.

Zenigata swallowed thickly, vaguely realising what Jigen wanted, and moved over to him, kneeling next to his head. Jigen tilted his head to look up at him. “Come on my face.”

His cock twitched – he’d never done something like that, at least not intentionally, and his stomach swooped at the thought of being asked to. He breathed out slowly, trying keep him composure and stroked himself. He went slowly at first, unsure, but quickly picked up the pace when Jigen opened his mouth, tongue sticking out slightly. The image of Jigen lying like that nearly made him whine, his cock throbbing in his hand. He was so close already, it didn’t take long – he tried his best to aim mostly in Jigen’s mouth but thick ropes of come caught across his cheekbones, his nose. He saw stars, hips faltering. Jigen’s eyes were half-lidded as he licked up what he could, when he leant forward to suck the remaining come of Zenigata’s cock.

Zenigata jerked, pushing Jigen’s head back, oversensitive, seeing his smug smile. A little desperately, he bent down and kissed Jigen, tasting himself, groaning into his mouth. They continued to kiss lazily, until Zenigata was bone-tired, lying next to Jigen, trying to catch his breath. They lay there for a few moments, before Jigen wandered off to the bathroom, coming back with a washcloth. He quietly wiped the both of them up, tossing the cloth on the floor – Zenigata was too sleepy to complain. He threw an arm over Jigen’s chest while he lay propped against the pillows, smoking a cigarette. Zenigata gently drifted off, distantly aware of Jigen watching him.

He was woken a few hours later by a hot, insistent mouth between his legs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know Jigen is a size queen lmaoooooo


	4. Goemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When all five of them finally get together, Zenigata gets to see what Goemon is capable of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! I apologise for the vagueness but it really is hard to coordinate five people at once jfjafgjg

The first time Zenigata slept with Goemon, it wasn’t actually _with_ him, but rather, next to him. After years of getting with every other member of the Lupin gang, usually with one, sometimes with two, Lupin had finally organised a small holiday for the five of them to properly spend time together.

While he had thought of Goemon as attractive, he didn’t exactly feel the same towards him as he did to the others. Goemon clearly had a respect for his dedication to his work, and Zenigata felt the same, but he could tell there was nothing more than a slight mutual appreciation between the two of them.

It was in a hideout in the Japanese countryside that Lupin had brought them together, in a large house with a ridiculously sized bed in the incredibly large master bedroom. Upon seeing it for the first time, Zenigata had briefly wondered if Lupin had bought the place specifically for this purpose but was quickly distracted by the many pairs of hands pushing him towards the bed.

They hadn’t deliberated for long, only chatting briefly in the living room downstairs to at least keep some sense of decorum, before Lupin got impatient and dragged everyone to the bedroom. Zenigata was seemingly incapable of not blushing, face red from the moment the Fiat had picked him up from the airport.

After everyone had settled on the bed, Zenigata lying on his back, down to just his shirt and pants, with Jigen and Goemon sitting next to him, wrapped around each other, Lupin had dumped the supplies on the mattress. Zenigata felt slightly nervous at the jumbo-sized bottle of lube, but Fujiko had just patted him on the shoulder and ensured him they’d take breaks.

It had started off relatively slow, Fujiko helping him out of the rest of his clothes while her and Lupin kissed his lips, his neck. Jigen and Goemon seemed to be okay by themselves, undressing each other, taking their time. Zenigata was amazed to see what Goemon was like, quickly turning into a whimpering mess, not unlike himself, in minutes under Jigen’s hands. He’d watched as Goemon shed his clothes, revealing his strong physique, before being distracted by Lupin’s demands.

They quickly figured out a position, Fujiko sitting on his face ( _again_ , he thought dreamily), Lupin straddling his waist, preparing himself. Jigen had lain down next to Zenigata, their shoulders brushing despite the ample space around them, Goemon hovering over him. He couldn’t see much over Fujiko’s muscled thighs and found it difficult to concentrate when Lupin pushed him inside, but from what he could see of Goemon, he was beautiful. He was shaking as he fucked into Jigen, biting his lip to concentrate. Fujiko leant forward, facing him, to capture his lips in a kiss as she ground back down into Zenigata’s mouth. He moaned when Lupin leant over and joined them in a sloppy three-way kiss. He glanced over at Jigen who was grinning at him. “It's good, right?”

It didn’t take long for things to fall apart quickly after that. The dual sensations of Fujiko and Lupin proved too much for Zenigata to put up with, but not before he made Fujiko come. Lupin continued bouncing happily on his cock while he squirmed underneath him, oversensitive, until Lupin too, finally came. He was pretty sure Goemon and Jigen came together shortly after that, but his brain had short circuited somewhere around the three-minute mark.

As they all curled up together on the bed (Fujiko had made Lupin go get a washcloth to clean up, despite his protests) Zenigata realised that maybe _this_ was why he had bought such a massive bed. Fujiko and Jigen were either side of him, with Lupin behind Fujiko and Goemon behind Jigen. He was soaking in the pleasant mix of feelings, ready to drift off, when Lupin’s hand rubbing against his thigh. He looked over to see a mischievous grin on his face and groaned. “Too soon,” he said, but then Jigen showed interest too and shit, he’d need to work on his stamina.

By the end of the week, Zenigata was simultaneously the most relaxed and sore he’d ever been in his life, but it was worth taking up his vacation days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! I probably won't be posting other fics as regularly as I did with this one in the future, especially since uni starts in a couple of weeks, but I will continue posting new stuff! Also sorry if this chapter seems like a bit of a cop out but I don't really see Zeni and Goemon having any strong feelings between the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah the inherent embarrassment of writing porn for an anime... Hope you enjoyed! Only my second fic so feedback is welcome of course. I just really love the lupin gang, especially when they're all dating lol. Zenigata is repressed and needs to relax so thats basically what this is.


End file.
